


Imagine how tired we are

by Anonymous



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Super Junior has watched Donghae and Hyukjae fit together for years.They are so so so so tired.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun wishes that when he was offered the chance to debut after just a couple of months of training, he said no.

Waiting for another ticket to stand on stage for a few more years, despite the derision that would no doubt fall from his father's lips, was much better than standing at the opposite end of the heavy gazes of twelve other men.

Some part of his brain knows that he knows them, their faces and names plastered around SM, lesser than the promotions done for Dong Bang Shin Ki but there nonetheless. But under the weight of their unconcealed dislike, his mind refused to give him their names.

Once the staff introduced him to them, they were left alone to "bond". It came in the form of their leader stepping forward to reintroduce himself ( _just call me_ _Teuki_ _hyung_ _)_ with a forced smile on his lips. The others following suit, unwilling but speaking, cowed under a single raised eyebrow from their leader.

The one Chinese member has his ear turned towards the most femininely beautiful man Kyuhyun has ever seen, who was probably explaining to him the situation in a mangled mix of Korean, English, and incredibly wrong Chinese.

There was chaos as everyone tried to hide their hostility at having to have another member in their already large group. Kyuhyun was introduced as a vocalist, so he would definitely end up getting more lines than most of them.

Despite the noise, Kyuhyun couldn't help but fix his eyes on two groups of people. One was the ones who introduced themselves as the vocalists, the other was the odd hodgepodge group of the 86 line.

Kyuhyun knows Choi Siwon, tall and muscular and Hollywood handsome. Even though he locked himself in with his vocal coaches and rarely interacted with the other trainees in his short two month stint, it was hard to not hear rumors of how perfect he was to be an actor. The other one, a dancer so Kyuhyun didn't pay much attention to him, was attached by the hip with someone who looked like he walked straight out of a comic book.

For a moment, Kyuhyun could only stare. Then he cursed God because favoritism is real and cruel. _Donghae_ as his mind reminded him, has a face that Kyuhyun thought only existed in the hopes and dreams of boys who want to be an idol. Even though Kyuhyun probably has several centimeters on him didn't make him feel any better. Donghae was _that_ good looking.

"What are you looking at?" The dancer, Kyuhyun was fairly certain there was a _hyuk_ in his name, and stepped in front of Donghae. Siwon just looked on with polite interest but leveled Kyuhyun with a _look_ he doesn't understand. Donghae for his part just looked from behind the dancer's shoulder with suspicion.

It's not his fault that he got added to their group. They should take it up with the company if they had a problem.

Instead of saying that, Kyuhyun carefully kept his entire face blank. "He looks like a comic book character."

_hyuk_ something blinked dumbly at him and Kyuhyun was raised to be polite but wow he looks uglier next to Donghae. "Y-yeah. He does."

Then Donghae laughed and he was beautiful, except he was turned towards the dancer and the dancer smiled back, all gums and teeth and joy.

Everyone turns to look at them as Donghae started smacking _Hyukjae_ _,_ or at least that's his name from between Donghae's shy laughter. The tension in the room lessening as everyone softened at the sight of their joy.

Ah.

It must be nice to have spent so much time together and be able to have a bond like that.

"Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun says at some point, laying on the floor next to Yesung's pathetically tiny bed in their pathetically tiny dorm. Their leader let him make the decision where to sleep, this hyung was chosen by virtue of looking weak enough for Kyuhyun to handle if he decided to strangle him in the middle of the night.

While everyone else goes back to their real names outside the view of cameras, Kyuhyun refused to call this hyung of his anything other than _the voice of an artist_ because it's what he deserves. "Are they... always like that?"

"Them?" Yesung groans, turning on the bed to face Kyuhyun's general direction. "Since they met, yeah." There was no need to clarify which _them_ Kyuhyun was talking about _,_ who else in the group was typically referred to as a collective?

Kyuhyun tries to imagine that. Sharing a single goal and dream through countless hours of training. Becoming friends from the moment they set eyes on each other.

He thinks of how Super Junior parts to make sure the two of them have space to be next to each other, from lining up, to dinners on the dorm's kitchen floor because there was no table in Korea big enough to handle thirteen starving men and their take out boxes.

Not for the first time, nor the second, and it wouldn't be the last either, Kyuhyun wishes that he postponed his debut.

"Must be nice."


	2. Ryeowook

Ryeowook spent years to look good _enough_ to be able to stand on stage. The diets, the amount of begging his parents to let him go on diets, _everything._

That was a different can of worms he doesn't want to discuss, all of them has made sacrifices. Most of them for even more years than Ryeowook. At least, he only had to train for a few months.

Ryeowook gravitates towards Yesung out of all the hyung ( _artistic voice_ and Ryeowook hopes the staff who thought of that got a raise because she was right) by virtue of both being vocalists. Their personalities are different and their training periods too, but they make it work as they bond with their love for singing.

Being close to Yesung hyung means having a front row seat as he bickers and argues with Hyukjae hyung ( _Eunhyuk_ as their exasperated manager try to remind them). The more they argue, the louder their voices become and the more they _touch_ each other.

Ryeowook spent years being uncomfortable in his own skin because a staff looked at him and said he had the talent but not the looks. Touching others is _hard_ and he's already had many minor arguments with _Hollywood handsome probably never felt bad about his perfect life_ Choi Siwon over it. One day those small arguments will turn into something bigger, Ryeowook just knows it.

But the point, is not that.

It's that whenever Yesung hyung and Hyukjae hyung decides that arguing meant shoving their faces as close as possible, someone always ends up sulking in the corner.

Donghae hyung has nothing to do with their fights, but somehow always looks like he's losing.

And Ryeowook might seem angelic with his soft cheeks and high voice, but really, he was the same as the rest of them.

If there was anything Heechul hyung taught them, was that there was no need to be nice. Teuki hyung pretends to disagree, but a week never goes by where he didn't have a noona in his arms and managing to bring home lots of leftovers from whatever restaurant he was treated at.

You do what you have to do to survive in this world.

But sometimes you do it because it's fun.

And Ryeowook might be closest to Yesung hyung, but Hyukjae hyung is a softie who dotes on everyone.

All he had to do was go "hyung" and both of them would stop. "Hyukjae hyung." He would clarify and pretend Donghae hyung's pout was not worsening. "Can you go to the gym with me again?"

And his hyung never says no to him.

If he scheduled his gym outing to when Donghae hyung wanted to drag Hyukjae hyung outside to play, then that was just a coincidence.

Maybe that would teach Donghae hyung to not melt Ryeowook's ladle into the stove in a sorry attempt at cooking ramen.

But knowing his clumsy careless hyung, this would just repeat next week.

It doesn't matter.

Donghae hyung might be cuter than Nemo the animation, but Ryeowook is a _dongsaeng_ and was owed all the doting in the world.

He can pout in the corner all he wants but Ryeowook wasn't going to stop.


	3. Kibum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was most nervous about writing this one because I don't know much about Kibum but I think he's super cute and I wish him well

* * *

The world was spinning to the beat of the song they've been practicing for the past few weeks. With how Kibum can probably sing it in his sleep, it was starting to feel more like months.

But all of them continued to practice, endlessly. Over and over again until the mirrors in the practice room fogged over from the combined sweat and body heat of over a dozen young men.

Kibum, as he tried his best to not vomit out a lung as he slides against the mirror for a momentary break, wondered if this was worth it.

He wanted to be an actor. He went back to Korea for that singular dream. He began relearning his mother tongue that became awkward on his tongue just for that goal.

He wasn't the only one in Super Junior who was looking for a life as _not an idol_.

But unlike them who didn't hunger to perform with music, there were those who was quite literally willing to bleed for it.

Hyukjae hyung and Donghae hyung continued to practice even as the rest of Super Junior was halfway merging into the floor.

"-better if we..." Hyukjae hyung would say and Donghae hyung would nod.

Then they would play the music again, and then they would stop after they ran through what seemed like the exact same thing they have been doing all morning.

But Donghae hyung would say "won't it be cool if we..."

And then it repeats. Again and again until their trainers kick them out.

From where Kibum has flopped on the coolest part of their sticky practice room floor he could find, they looked beautiful.

Every move perfect and the same, yet different.

For all they clown on Hyukjae hyung for being unattractive, he shines more than any of them when performing. Even though they tease Donghae hyung for being slow, there was none of that to be seen when he dances.

It wasn't the first time Kibum wondered about how it was possible for them to fit each other so perfectly.

Hyukjae hyung moves and Donghae hyung was barely a step behind, speaking to each other in the language of dance.

Enduring.

Untiring.

Under the blinding lights of their dingy practice room endlessly reflected on foggy mirrors with sweat pouring out of them, Kibum could believe that they would become idols. The kind of idols people would want to see from all over the world. Not SM's trash who are lesser than the golden children of DBSK.

Unlike them, Kibum was an actor through and through.

But he was Super Junior.

So he dragged himself to his feet, putting on his best face to act like he wasn't completely exhausted, and that the song wasn't giving him a migraine worse than his Korean lessons.

If they wanted to see some semblance of success, they would have to practice.

It wouldn't be fair if only his hyungs worked hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a baby ELF. As in I literally got into Suju a month and a half ago and ate content instead of doing functional human activities. I support OT15 but I don't know much about some of the others so I'm sorry if there's anything off. This fic serves as both writing practice as I try to understand their characters and something for me to destress with. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
